Coffee
by JusttxJaycie
Summary: Katie's had enough with her unrequited infatuation with her Quidditch captain. She comes up with a six step plan to get over him. Katie/Oliver.
1. Convince

A/N: This idea just came to me. Its going to be rather small; only seven chapters. I already have chapters one and two written up, with three almost done. I'll probably only update it once a week or so, depending on what kind of response I get to it. If I get a good response, I'll try and get a beta for it. For now, any mistake you find are mine and mine alone. Without further ado, here's chapter one. Please R & R, as always.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only borrow it.

--

"Hey Lish, Angie? Can I talk to you guys?" Katie Bell whispered, standing in the doorway of her best friend's room. Thank Merlin these two were the only fifth year Gryffindor girls.

"Kate? Is that you," Alicia Spinnet asked in a groggy voice.

"Yeah. It's important." Hearing the urgency in her best friend's voice, Angelina Johnson sat up in bed and whispered _'Lumos.'_ "What's going on, Katie?" she asked, gesturing for Katie to sit on the edge of her bed. Katie grinned in relief and walked over to sit on Angelina's bed, Alicia following close behind.

"I – I need your help with something," Katie began. At her friend's questioning looks, Katie continued. "I was sitting in my room thinking. I'm in my fourth year. I've had it bad for Ollie since I was twelve. I can't do that again this year. So I came up with a plan. But I need your, and Fred's and George's, help."

Alicia and Angelina exchanged looks. "This couldn't have wait – I mean...what can we do to help?" Alicia changed the direction on her sentence after receiving a swift kick in the shin from Angelina.

Katie handed each of them a sheet of parchment with the word 'COFFEE' written on the top in huge letters.

"Coffee?" Angelina asked confused.

"It's an acronym. Each letter stands for a different step in my plan," Katie explained. "This is step one – convince."

Alicia grinned. "So you're convincing us to help you?"

"Well, yeah. And I'm hoping to convince Fred and George too. I thought maybe you two could help me with that since, you know, you guys are somewhat together and everything." Katie grinned at her friends, who both sent amused grins in return.

"No worries, Katie. We'll help in any way we can. And that includes helping you convince Fred and George," Angelina told her.

"However, you might want to wait until tomorrow morning to attempt to convince them," Alicia warned.

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't dare go into their rooms at two-thirty in the morning," Katie told them. "In fact, I'm going to go to bed now. Good-night!" Before the other two Gryffindors could say anything, Katie was gone. They looked at each other and shrugged, before going back to sleep.

--

The next morning, Katie Bell could be seen sitting in the common room with the other Gryffindor Chasers, earlier than their usual time. As soon as they saw two identical red-heads stumbling down the stairs, they jumped up.

"Fred! George! We need to talk to you!" Katie yelled. They jumped at the sudden noise, then walked over to them.

"Ah, the lovely Katherine," the two said together. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" Fred added. Immediately, Katie's grin slid off her face, a scowl taking its place. "Don't call me that!" George opened his mouth to say something, but Alicia grabbed him arm, and pulled him onto the couch. "Sit down. We need to talk to you," she told him, glancing over to see Angelina doing the same to Fred. They explained Katie's plan to them, watching as identical evil smirks appeared on their faces.

"Katie dearest, do you even have to ask?" Fred asked.

"We'd be ecstatic to help you overcome your crush on the Quidditch Nazi," George added.

"Can we do something to embarrass him?" they asked together?

Katie grinned. "Has me telling you not to ever stopped you?" The twins exchanged looks. "Good point..." The Chasers laughed.

When they calmed down, George said, "So, no one told us the exact logistics of the plan." Angelina and Alicia got out the parchment Katie had given them the night before and showed them to the twins. They quickly read over them. The four older Gryffindors glanced up when they heard footsteps coming down from the boys dorm. Fred smirked.

"Well, Katie, now is the perfect time to start step two."

--

A/N: This one is rather short. They get longer, though. Thanks for reading! Please review!

Jaycie


	2. Observe

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and/or put this on their story alert list. This isn't my favorite chapter, but I do like it. As always, please read and review.

A/N2: In case anyone is wondering, this story takes place during PoA, but that isn't really all that important to anything in here. There is mention of Gryffindor wanting to win the Quidditch Cup, but that isn't until later. Also, this story started on early Thursday morning. So in this chapter, its still Thursday.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still belongs to J.K. Rowling.

--

**Chapter 2 - Observe**

"_Well, Katie, now is the perfect time to start step two."_

Katie looked at Fred, then jumped when she heard a Scottish voice behind her. "Why can you lot get up early to talk, but not for early morning practices?"

"Morning Cap'n!" Fred and George said together.

"Good morning. You didn't answer my question," Oliver grinned.

"We're not likely to be bored to death sitting here talking, Ollie," Katie grinned. "Unlike during your early morning pre-early morning practice speeches."

"Ouch, Kat. That hurt right here," Oliver teased, pointing at his heart. "Oh yeah. I need to talk to you about that move you were telling me about. Come here for a second, Kat." He started walking over to the fire, where his miniature Quidditch set was set up. Katie stood up, glanced at her friends, and said, "Remember, step two is all on you." The fifth years nodded, and she walked away.

"So what's up?" Katie asked, plopping down by Oliver on the couch, leaning in toward the miniature players.

"I'm not sure how this is going to work. Watch this," Oliver said, before waving his wand over the players, trying to make them do the play Katie had read about in a Quidditch magazine.

Katie watched for a minute and then grabbed him arm. "That's not going to work, Ollie, because it would kill Fred. Not that that is always a bad thing, but we'll need him during the match."

Oliver laughed at his Chaser's words. "Then how do you propose we go about this?" She pulled out her own wand and waved it over the players. After the miniature players had completed the play, Katie looked up to find him looking intently at her. "You know, Kat, I think that would work. Slytherin wouldn't be expecting it. You're amazing!" He threw his arms around her, making her blush.

"Ollie! Need to breath!" she gasped. He released his hold on her and apologized. She laughed. "It's not a big deal. Anyway, if we're gonna use this against Slytherin, we should start working on it tonight. The match is in three weeks."

He nodded his agreement. "Maybe I should increase the number of practices..."

"NO!" Katie said, horrified. When he looked at her, she explained. "Wait until we see if we're gonna mess this up or not before you go scheduling more practices. This is over half your team's O.W.L. year."

He grinned sheepishly. "Heh. Yeah. Sorry. Got carried away." Katie grinned and shook her head. "I'm going to go to breakfast. You coming?"

"Be there in a minute," he muttered, already prodding the players with his wand again. She snorted, knowing she wouldn't see him again until the last five minutes of breakfast. She walked over to the rest of the team, sans Harry, and said, "He's gone. Let's go to breakfast."

When they sat down at the mostly empty Gryffindor table, Katie said, "So? What do you think?"

Her four friends exchanged looks, then looked at Katie. "Let's wait until after practice tonight. Then we'll tell you our findings," Alicia said. Katie nodded, taking a bite of her orange. She didn't take part in the idle conversation going on around her. She nodded to friends entering the Great Hall, as she waited for classes to start. Sure enough, five minutes before breakfast ended, Oliver walked in, looking up and down the Gryffindor table wildly. Spotting his team, he ran over. "Kat! Why didn't you make me leave? If it weren't for Ginny Weasley coming back into the Tower to get her Transfiguration book, I would have missed breakfast."

"Please. There is no way I could have torn you from your Quidditch planning."

"True," Oliver admitted before looking at the rest of them. "We're trying something new at practice tonight, so it may run a little late." Her friends nodded. A few minutes later, they all stood up and headed off to classes.

--

After dinner, the Gryffindor team met on the Quidditch pitch. Oliver was standing in the center of the pitch, by the ball chest. Katie ran out onto the pitch, the last one to arrive. She quickly slipped in between Alicia and Harry, and whispered to Harry, "Have I missed anything?"

"Only Oliver going a bit mad because you were almost exactly on time, instead of a little bit early," Harry whispered back, amused. Katie mocked sighed, then grinned.

"Potter, Bell, when you've finished your conversation that is clearly more important than Quidditch, we'll begin," Oliver said, irritated.

"Okay, thanks, Ollie," Katie said, a huge grin on her face. She turned back to Harry and acted as if she were going to say something else to him. "BELL! THAT WAS NOT AN INVITATION TO CONTINUE TALKING!"

"Okay, okay, Ollie. Calm down. I'm focused. All on Quidditch, see?" Katie said.

"Good. Now, tonight we're going to be working on a new play that Bell brought to my attention. We need to make sure we do this right, because otherwise we could seriously injure one of our Beaters," Oliver said, grinning at Katie. Katie grinned back, remembering the conversation from that morning.

He started explaining the play to the team. Katie tuned him out. When she finally re-entered the conversation, she heard Oliver saying, "Let's start with the Chasers, since this is basically set up to help you score." Katie, Alicia, and Angelina climbed on their brooms, and prepared for another exhausting Oliver practice.

"BELL! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PASS TO JOHNSON THERE! THIS IS YOUR PLAY! COME ON! DO IT AGAIN!"

"Ollie!" Katie whined. "We've done it ten times."

"Well, maybe you'll catch on if you do it eleven times. Again." Katie rolled her eyes, and joined the other two Chasers in the starting position again. She took the Quaffle and passed it to Alicia before taking off to the goals. Alicia passed it back to her and she doubled back to swerve around Angelina, handing the Quaffle off surreptitiously. She shot toward the goals, dodging an imaginary Fred and George, and zooming straight toward Oliver. She stopped only inches from the front of his broom, and turned and flew to the right to cause a diversion, while Alicia, who was right behind her, did the same on the left. Alicia took advantage of Oliver going after Katie and passed the Quaffle to Alicia, who promptly scored. Oliver, who was still beside Katie, whooped loudly. He gave Katie a quick hug before zooming over to his other two Chasers to do the same. They flew back down to the ground where Fred, George, and Harry were hovering a few feet off the ground, talking.

"You did it! This is great! If Fred and George catch on this quickly then Slytherin'll have no chance. And all Harry will have to do is catch the Snitch and we're good. Come on. You can hit the showers. You've earned it."

The team showered and changed, then made their way to the nice, warm common room. Fred, George, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina gathered at one of the tables, books spread out in front of them. The center of attention, however, was the piece of parchment sitting in front of Angelina.

"Okay, Kate. These are the things we've noticed that you need to work on not doing. First, the teasing/flirting. Also, the flirty sarcastic remarks you make quite often," Angelina read.

"You need to stop randomly grabbing his arm, too," Fred told her. "I counted at least five times you did that today."

"And, you should probably stop calling him Ollie." Alicia remarked.

"And, finally, you need to stop pushing him to see how far he'll let you go," George finished.

Katie stared at them, mouth hanging open. "Some of these things that you've mentioned, I've been doing since I was eleven."

"Katie, you said you wanted us to help you get over him. These are things we noticed," Alicia told her.

"You should have seen Ange's first list, Kates. Trust me, this one is better," Fred added. Katie sighed.

"Hey, don't be too upset. At least you only have to start tomorrow," George said. Katie stood up and began walking to the girl's dorms.

"Katie! Where are you going?" Angelina called after her.

"To bed!"

--

A/N: At least its a little longer than the first chapter. Again, please review. It would make me happy!! There is only one more chapter until my favorite chapter!!

Until next time

-Jaycie


	3. Follow Through

A/N: I didn't get around to doing review replies for the last chapter, so I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or put this story on your alert list. It really means a lot to me. As always, please read and review!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. If I did, things with Fred would have turned out quite differently.

--

**Chapter 3 – Follow Through**

The next day, Katie woke up with a bad feeling in her stomach. She got up and got ready, and was walking down the stairs when she remembered that she had to completely change the way she acted around Oliver. She sighed.

_'When I asked for their help, I didn't want them to completely ruin my friendship with Ollie. I don't want to change _everything_ between us. Ah, maybe its for the best.'_

Stepping off the last step, she scanned the common room, only to find Fred and George sitting by the fire. She walked over and threw herself beside Fred on the couch.

"Kates, its not going to be so bad," Fred said.

"Yeah. You just can't flirt with him," George added.

"Or did you forget you asked for our help?" a voice behind Katie asked.

"No, Lish, I didn't forget. I just wish you didn't help so well," Katie complained. Alicia and Angelina walked around the couch and both sat in the armchair directly across from the couch.

"So, we're all running a little later than usual, aren't we?" Angelina asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I think we are," George answered her.

"Eh, we haven't seen Ollie...ver yet so we're good," Katie remarked.

Fred snorted. "Olliever..."

"Yeah, I might start calling him that," his twin agreed.

"Calling who what?"

"Oliver! How're you this morning?" Fred said loudly.

"Suspicious," Oliver said lightly. "I'm going to breakfast. You lot coming?" His team stood up and followed him to the portrait hole.

"Cap'n?" Fred asked, walking on Oliver's left side. "There's something I need to know."

"Why are you always the last one of us to be ready to go to breakfast?" George finished, sidling up to Oliver's right side. Oliver looked at the two twins, then glanced behind them to where Katie was walking in between Alicia and Angelina. He had a confused look in his eyes.

Turning back to the twins, he said, "You try sharing a dorm with your brother."

Fred and George exchanged an amused look. "Nah," George said.

"We lived with him for years," Fred continued.

"And we were told its always good to share," they said in unison. Their friends laughed loudly. They were still laughing when they walked into the Great Hall. They walked over to the Gryffindor table. However, instead of taking their usual seats, Katie was dragged around to the other side of the table to sit in between the twins, while Angelina and Alicia took Katie and Fred's usual spots beside Oliver. Oliver look at Katie with that confused look in his eye.

She ignored the pang in her stomach that came from possibly hurting Oliver in any way. Instead, she said, "So, practice tonight, Oliver?"

"Well, I think you guys have got the play down really well. I think we'll do a run through with everyone on the pitch at the same time, and see how that works."

Fred and George looked at him suspiciously. When Oliver noticed the looks, he said, "What?"

"You never give us an easy practice, Cap'n," Fred started.

"What're you up to?" George finished.

"Nothing. I just think you've earned a nice practice for once," Oliver said, feigning innocence.

"Which means he's going to hit us hard at the next practice," Katie translated. The Beaters and the two older Chasers looked at their captain questioningly.

"Yes, yes, okay? Kat is right," Oliver sighed. His team groaned, and he looked at them sharply.

"We play Slytherin in three weeks. And they've gotten pretty good this year. We can't take the chance that they might beat us," Oliver ranted.

Katie reached out to grab one of his flailing arms to calm him down, but stopped at a look from Alicia. Instead, she said, "Oliver, calm down. We take Quidditch seriously, okay?

Oliver sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "I know you do. I just...this is my last chance." He looked at Katie pleadingly.

"We get it, Ol. Don't worry," Katie told him, soothingly. She looked at the rest of the team who chimed in with their assurances that they would work harder.

--

Katie was the first to arrive on the pitch that night, Oliver following close behind.

"Kat," he said, walking over to her. "I just want to apologize for my breakdown this morning."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. I understand how you're feeling. But don't worry, okay? We've been playing better than ever. We've got to win," Katie told him reassuringly. They fell into silence. After a couple minutes, Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Fred and George, "Katie, stop trying to suck up to the Captain by arriving early!"

"Stop trying to irritate him by arriving late," Katie retorted. Fred grinned at Katie. "Ah, dear, dear Katie. You know we don't have to _try._" Katie rolled her eyes.

"Mhm. I'm going to go do some warm up laps," Katie said. She grabbed her broom and headed up to weave around the goal posts. After a couple laps, she glanced down to her friends, only to see the whole team, including Harry, crowded around Oliver. Angelina saw her looking and nudged Oliver. He glanced up, then yelled at her. "BELL, GET DOWN HERE! WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO!"

--

After practice, Katie walked into the common room to find Alicia, Angelina, Fred, and George gathered around a table. She walked over to a couch close to them, sat down, opened a book, and pretended to read. In reality, she was listening in on her friends' conversation.

"I don't know, guys," Angelina was saying. "I think we might be going about it the wrong way. Oliver asked me four times today if Katie was mad at him."

"He asked me the same thing a few times," Alicia said.

"He knows something is up," George told them.

"Katie knows that Ol is suspicious," Fred added. "I could tell by the look on her face earlier."

"Maybe we should just get her to give this up," Alicia sighed.

"She won't. When Katie gets an idea in her head, she won't be deterred," Fred argued.

Alicia sighed. "I know. But this is one thing she should give up on." Katie heard her friends make various noises of agreement. She sighed, closed her book, and headed up to her dorm.

--

A/N: Well, please review. Reviews make me happy. On another note, the next chapter is my favorite!!

Until next time,

-Jaycie


	4. Forget

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks, also, to the people who put this on your alert list or your favorites. This is my favorite chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

--

**Chapter 4: Forget**

The next morning, Katie was woken up by Alicia and Angelina jumping on her bed. "What are you two doing?" Katie asked, groggily.

"Come on, get up! We have a lot to do today," Angelina told her.

"Like what?" Katie asked, confused. She sat up.

"We're on step four of your plan. Forget. So, we're gonna help you forget," Alicia said.

Katie narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How are you going to do that?"

"Get up and you'll find out," Angelina said.

"What about breakfast? I'm hungry!"

Alicia help out a few pieces of toast. "Eat these. We're gonna be busy." Katie grabbed the toast, took a bite, got out of bed, and followed her friends over to her trunk.

"We're going to go through all your stuff and help you get rid of everything that represents your crush on Oliver," Angelina told her.

"We're gonna do what to huh?" Katie said, shocked.

"Come on, Katie. Trust me. The only way to get over a crush is to got through everything," Alicia told her.

Angelina was rummaging through her trunk. "Let's start with your photo album."

Katie dropped the toast and grabbed the photo album out of Angelina's hand. "We aren't throwing away any of my photos. That's ridiculous."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "We aren't tossing any of your photos. We're going to have you go through and tell us why each one is special. Sometimes, just talking it out helps you to get over it." She opened the album, and held it up, grinning. "This one is self-explanatory."

Katie looked at it and grinned. It was a picture of her dad and her. It was taken the day she made the Quidditch team. She was sweaty and dirty, but in the picture, her dad kept picking her up in a hug and spinning her around. "I couldn't believe he came to trials. I was so embarrassed. I was so sure Oliver wouldn't let me on the team because my dad kept yelling stuff out."

"I remember that, too!" Alicia said. "Oliver told me to put a silencing spell on your dad, but then he realized it was your dad."

"This one is the same day," Angelina said, flipping to the next photo. This one was of Katie and Oliver. In the photo, the two kept looking at each other and grinning.

"I had just made the team. Ol is the captain. I wanted a picture with him," Katie explained. "I have one with the both of you, and the twins too."

Alicia stole the album from Angelina, and flipped to the next one: the picture of all five of them the same day. "Aw, you do. Next picture. Kate, its another one of you and Ol. _Why_ were you two having a splashing fight in the lake?"

Katie took one look at the photo, in which she and Oliver were splashing each other with in the lake, and started laughing. "He threw me in, all because I was teasing him about his slight Quidditch obsession. Then, he tried to help me out, so I pulled him in and he splashed me. I splashed him back, and Fred took this picture."

"_Slight_ Quidditch obsession?" Angelina asked.

"Exactly," Katie replied.

"He's never thrown any of us in the lake for teasing him about it," Alicia observed, shooting Angelina a look. Angelina nodded. Katie ignored the entire exchange, and turned to the next page in the album.

"Katie, what are you and Fred doing?" Angelina asked, amused.

"Oh, Fred decided I was too short. He wanted to give me a piggyback ride."

"Right," Angelina said slowly. "So why are you slung over his back like that?"

"I refused the piggyback ride."

"Lish, look! It's your dare!" Katie exclaimed, looking at the next picture. Fred had dared Alicia to dress up as a clown for classes the next day, during an impromptu game of Truth or Dare one night in Katie's third year.

"Next picture," Alicia ordered.

"Kates, its another one of you and Oliver," Alicia told her. "Fighting over Beater's bats. Why did you have the Beater's bats?"

"Oliver thought he was a better Beater than me," Katie explained casually.

"Was he?" Angelina asked.

"Ask him." Seeing the smirk on Katie's face, Angelina could guess the answer.

"Okay, so why do you have one of you and him fighting over his miniature Quidditch pitch?" Angelina asked.

"I was showing him a play. He kept trying to kill you two. He's always trying to kill someone. With this last play it was Fred."

"Katie, where were we during these? And why was Fred trying to throw you in the fire?" Alicia asked, looking at yet another picture.

"You guys miss everything when you go to the library. I always told you its not good for you," Katie grinned, then dodged the pillow flying at her head. "And I don't remember what I said, but Fred didn't like it. It's okay though. Oliver stopped him from throwing me in. Said he'd tell Percy who it was that kept playing the country music in his ear every morning at 4:27. You know how much he hates country music."

"And this next one?" Angelina asked, pointing at a picture of Percy chasing after Fred and George in the common room.

"Oh, that's after Percy mysteriously found out that it was Fred and George who were playing the country music in his ear every morning at 4:27."

"Oliver told him?" Angelina asked incredulously.

"Do you know Oliver?" Katie scoffed. "No, he got an anonymous note written in his sister's handwriting. Gin owed me a favor anyway." Alicia and Angelina laughed.

"Aw, that's when we gave you that makeover for Oliver's family's Christmas Ball," Alicia pointed out when she saw the next picture. "You looked amazing, Kate."

"Yeah, well, you're never doing that again. I felt like a clown with all that makeup."

"And here you are dancing with Oliver at the ball," Angelina said, turning to the next page. Angelina looked over to see if Alicia saw what she saw – that Katie and Oliver did make a really cute pair. Alicia grinned at her.

They kept looking through the photo album, making random comments about all of them until they reached the last picture.

"Katie, where did this one come from?" Alicia asked, looking at the picture in front of her. It was of Katie and Oliver, sitting in an armchair in a wizarding household. Katie was sitting on his lap, and they were both asleep, Katie's head on his shoulder.

Katie glanced at it and blushed. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that one. Oliver's mum took it last summer."

"Okay, Katie," Angelina said, slowly, setting the album down. "I know the two of you have at least exchanged letters during the summer, maybe even notes during school. Get those out."

Katie rolled her eyes, but walked over to her bedside table and pulled out a stack of parchment that was tied together with a bright purple ribbon.

"There's nothing in these. We talk about Quidditch. School classes. Stupid stuff."

"Let us be the judge of that," Alicia said, grabbing the stack from Katie. She pulled out the first one and scanned it. "Nope nothing in this one. Talks about how Scotland is one of the best teams, no matter how bad they lost the week before."

"Honestly, Kate. Do you have to tease him about everything he likes?" Angelina sighed.

"Yes. It's the type of relationship we have." Angelina rolled her eyes.

The two older Chasers kept looking through the letters, asking Katie to explain something every once in a while. After about ten minutes had passed, Angelina spoke up. "Katie, I think you need to explain this whole letter."

Katie grabbed the letter in question, read it, and blushed. "That afternoon, we had been discussing friendships that turn into relationships. It started because we noticed Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione, arguing all the time. I said something about how they would probably end up together, which got us talking about whether or not it was a good idea for friends to enter into a relationship. He had to leave before we could finish our conversation, so he owled me and I owled him back. It was harmless."

"_Think about it, Kat. Would you rather start dating someone who knows everything about you already, someone who knows what gets you angry or what makes you happy. Or would you rather go through that awkward getting to know you stage, where you're always annoyed all the time, because he didn't know that you hate it when someone touches the back of your neck or your feet? A friend would know that you would rather have lilies than you would roses. A friend would know that you prefer Muggle country music, to the wizarding rock. Sure, a friend would have seen you at your worst, but they also would have seen you at your best. Plus, they would have been there to help you through your worst. Everything would be so much better if you dated someone who actually knew you ahead of time."_ Alicia read. "So I guess you were against dating a friend?"

"No, I agreed with him. I just made the point that it would be awkward to date a friend, because they know you so well and they've seen you at your worst. That was his argument."

"It's a good argument," Angelina pointed out.

"It's a real good argument," Katie agreed.

Angelina took the letter back and put it in the pile of letters the two had already read. She picked up another letter and began reading. They finished the short pile of letters without anymore surprises.

"Okay, Kate. Let's go down to lunch. Then, Fred and George want you," Alicia said, after putting the ribbon back on the letters and gave them back to Katie.

"What do Fred and George want?" Katie asked suspiciously.

"Fred wouldn't tell me what they had planned," Angelina said. "But I'm sure its harmless. Well...you aren't going to get hurt at least. I can't promise no detentions."

"They're going to take care of step five," Alicia told her.

--

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. As always, please review!

Until next time,

-Jaycie


	5. Evolve

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Not mine. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

--

**Chapter 5 – Evolve**

After lunch, Katie followed Fred and George to the Room of Requirement. "What are we going to do, you guys?"

"You'll see, Kates," Fred said impatiently.

"Just promise I won't be injured, killed, or thrown in prison."

"Don't worry, Katie. We would never get you into that kind of trouble." Once Fred had walked three times in front of the stretch of wall where the Room of Requirement was, Katie pulled open the door that had appeared, only to find herself in a room that looked suspiciously like the potions lab.

"Fred, George, why are we in a potions lab?"

"Well, Katharine," Fred started, ignoring her 'Don't call me that!'

"According to step five, you want to get into activities that don't have any involvement with our dear Quidditch Nazi," George continued.

"So, we thought we'd have you help out with our pranks. We're having problems with this particular potion, and we know its your best subject."

"So help us."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Fine. What're you working on?"

Fred and George grinned at each other. "We're trying to get these quills to insult anyone who writes with it other than the original owner." George explained.

"So if George were to take it and write 'My name is George Weasley' it should write 'I am a great moron.'" Fred continued. "But so far, all we can get it to do is write 'My name is Georgie Weasley.' Which, you know, is hilarious, but not what we were going for."

"Okay. Let me see the instructions to the potion," Katie said. George handed her a book, and she looked at the page it was on. "Here's your problem. It's having you use crushed unicorn horn. Unicorn horn has properties of innocence and pureness. It won't allow the potion to work right, because insulting someone isn't pure or whatever."

"What should we use instead then?" Fred asked.

"Well, I'm not completely sure. Give me some time, and some potion ingredients, and I'll figure it out." As soon as she said this, the room gave her all the potions ingredients she could want. "Nice." While Fred and George began brewing the beginning of the potion, Katie began crushing dragon claws. Instead of the unicorn horn, she threw in the dragon claw. They let the potion simmer for a few minutes, then Katie dipped the quill into the potion and began to write 'My name is Katie Bell.'

"Well, that was useless," Katie said, when nothing new showed up on the parchment.

"Keep trying. If anyone can figure it out, its you," George encouraged her. Katie had to admit, they were good. If anything was going to get her mind off Oliver, it was potions.

They kept brewing more batches of the potion, with Katie adding something different every time. She added hippogriff talon, dragon hide, and dragon tooth before Katie realized what she was doing wrong.

"I've got it!" she shouted. "Brew another batch. I'm going to try jobberknoll feathers."

"Jobberknoll feathers?" Fred asked.

"How will that help? Those are used in truth serums..." George said.

"Just trust me," Katie said. "The billywig stinger will counter the truthful effects of the feathers, causing them to allow the insults."

The twins began the potion again, and, when it was time, Katie added the feathers. Once again, they let the potion simmer. After three and a half minutes, George grabbed the quill, dipped it into the potion, and wrote 'My name is George Weasley' on a piece of parchment. What Katie and Fred saw, however, was 'George Weasley needs to kindly keep his overly-freckled hands off this quill, as it does not belong to him.' Fred turned, looked at Katie, and gave her a huge hug.

"I can't believe it! You figured it out! Katharine Melissa Bell, you are amazing!"

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Katie said. "Fred! I need to breath."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He let go of her. "Seriously, Katie, how did you know that the jobberknoll feathers would wok?"

"I just remembered reading in a potions book I was looking through the other day that billywig stinger would counter the effects of most feathers with magical uses. Jobberknoll was one of the examples given in the book. I thought it would be worth a try."

"Well, I'm glad. We've been working on that potion for months," George told her.

"Don't feel too bad," Katie said. "That billywig thing is N.E.W.T. level. I only know it because it was in that book."

"Kates, why were you reading a N.E.W.T. level book?" Fred asked.

"I like potions, okay?" Katie said defensively.

"You're only a fourth year, Katie," George said, half-awed, half-annoyed. "The only person I know who would read N.E.W.T. level material in their fourth year is Hermione Granger."

"Look, I've read a lot of books for potions. And there is this one author I really like. I had read everything by him in my level, then I saw he wrote something for N.E.W.T. level so I read it." Katie explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense," Fred grinned. "I was worried you were turning into a book geek on us."

Katie laughed. "No worries, Fred. No chance of that."

"Good," he replied. George looked at his watch, then at Fred. "Fred we gotta go. We've already been here for four hours."

"We've been here how long?" Katie said loudly.

"Don't worry, Kates. It's fine. Oliver canceled practice today."

"He did what?" Katie asked confused. "Oliver never cancels practice."

"Well he did," Fred said. The cleaned up their work area and left the Room of Requirement. As they were walking to the common room, George asked, "Kates, can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on what it is," Katie answered.

"Why did you include this step in your plan?"

"Oh, because every hobby I have has something to do with Oliver. It wasn't planned like that, it just happened. I wanted something different."

"Oh. That makes sense," Fred said. They walked into the common room to find the two older Chasers waiting for them.

"Oliver found us, you two, don't worry," Angelina said in the way of a greeting.

"So we were thinking. Why don't we go down to the kitchens and get a picnic and eat dinner by the lake tonight?" Alicia said.

"Oh! That sounds good," Katie said, excited. "Let's go!"

--

They headed out to their tree by the lake, food in hand. They settled themselves around the tree and began to eat.

"So, Fred, how are you two doing with the potion?" Angelina asked.

"Brilliant," he said with his mouth full. At Angelina's reproachful glance, he chewed his food before continuing. "Katie figured it out today!"

"You did what, Kate?" Alicia asked, incredulously, "I thought you didn't want to help them with any of their pranks."

"Think about it, Lish," Katie started impatiently, "I needed something that didn't connect to Ol. What better than potions?'

"This is true," George said, laughing.

"I've seen her help Ol with his potions," Fred agreed. "And she's three years below him."

Alicia shook her head. "I still don't understand it. You hate every class _except_ the one everyone else hates."

Katie shrugged, and opened her mouth to say something. At Angelina's glare, however, she closed her mouth to chew her food. When she finished, she answered, "I don't let Snape get to me. He's not that scary."

Her friends laughed, positive that she was crazy. They kept talking until all the food was gone, and it was starting to get dark.

"We should probably head back in," George suggested.

"Yeah. Big day tomorrow, right Kates?" Fred grinned mischievously. Katie glared at him in response. She stood up and waved her wand over the leftover items from their dinner, vanishing it. "Oh, come on Kates. I was only joking."

"I know," she said shortly. "I thought we were heading in." Angelina and Alicia stood up, followed by the twins. Katie turned and started walking towards the school, her friends right behind her.

--

A/N: Hope you liked it. There is only one chapter left after this one, and then the epilogue. Please review!

Until next time,

Jaycie


	6. End

A/N: I am so incredibly sorry. Life kind of hit me with a load of craziness at the end of July and it has just now slowed down enough for me to write this. Plus, I ended up changing my plans around so this was the final chapter. So, finally, here is the final chapter of Coffee.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Chapter 6 – End**

The five Gryffindors walked into the Common Room, laughing at something Fred had said. The walked over to their usual place by the fire, and collapsed into the chairs.

"So, lovely Katharine, tell me, how does it feel to finally join the ranks of those of us who _aren't_ in love with our Quidditch captain," Fred said, smirk planted firmly on his face.

Katie glared at him, then sighed. "Honestly? I'm not there yet. You can't get over someone in that short amount of time. But I'm on the right track; I'll get there."

Alicia smiled, but Katie noticed her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Well, I'm happy for you Kate."

Angelina nodded. "You're getting what you want." Katie couldn't help but notice that Angelina sounded just a little less than sincere when she said that. She looked back and forth between her friends. All four older Gryffindor's eyes reflected the same thing – that they weren't quite honest with Katie.

"Okay, what am I missing?" Katie asked after a couple minutes. "No, don't give me that look, George. I can tell that you four are keeping something from me."

"It doesn't matter, love. It's irrelevant," Fred told her. Katie gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe him, but didn't pursue the issue. The five Quidditch players fell into a companionable silence. All five had their eyes closed, and were just enjoying the warmth of the fire and time with friends. A shadow suddenly fell over Katie and Fred. Katie opened her eyes to see her Scottish Quidditch Captain standing over her.

"Hey, Ol. Did you know that you're upside down?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow at his younger friend. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe _you're_ upside down?"

Katie looked thoughtful for a minute before grinning at him. "Nope, I'm pretty sure it's you."

"Cap'n, I hate to break up this oh so mature conversation but..." Fred started

"...do you need something?" George finished.

"Actually, yes. Kat, could I have a word?"

Katie sat up quickly, and gave her friends a questioning look. Fred and George just shrugged, while Alicia and Angelina grinned at her.

"Yeah, sure," she said, standing up and following Oliver until they were out of earshot. "What's going on?"

Oliver looked nervous. "Kat, are you angry with me?"

"What?!" Katie asked. "Ol, why would you think I was mad at you?"

"I dunno, Kat. You've been acting strange. You seem to be avoiding me; this is the first time I've seen you all day. And you don't sit next to me at meals anymore. And you've stopped calling me Ollie..."

Katie took a second to glare over toward her friends. The twins grinned back cheekily. The girls gave her knowing smiles. She rolled her eyes at them, then turned back to Oliver.

"Ol, I'm not angry with you. I didn't mean to avoid you. Angie and Lish and the twins wanted to do some stuff today is all."

Oliver gave her a look that said 'I know you are keeping something from me,' but didn't call her out on it. "If you're sure."

"I would tell you if I were mad at you."

"I know. I'll let you get back to everyone else. I promised Percy I would do my transfiguration essay tonight so I'm not coming into the dorm late again." Oliver rolled his eyes. "Why couldn't he be like Fred and George?"

"Do we need more of them?" Katie laughed.

"Good point." Oliver grinned at Katie again, then turned and walked over to his school work. Katie grinned and walked over to her friends.

"So..." she started as she sat down on Fred lap, "what am I missing?"

"Not a chance, love." Fred grinned.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next morning, Katie woke in a good mood. She had spent most of the previous night trying to convince her friends to tell her what she was missing. At first, she hadn't believe she was missing anything, and that her friends were just messing with her, but as the night went on she became convinced they really were hiding something from her.

"Katie? Are you awake?" Angelina's voice came through the door.

"Yeah, come on in."

Angelina walked in, followed by Alicia. "Oliver is looking for you, Kates."

"Why?"

Alicia shrugged. "He just asked me if you had come down yet."

"We told him we would come up and get you," Angelina added.

"Okay, tell him I'll be down soon," Katie answered. Her friends grinned at her, then stood up and started walking towards the door.

After Katie had showered and dressed, she made her way down to the Common Room. She saw Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia sitting in their usual place by the fire, but didn't see Oliver in his usual place. She looked around for him, and found him standing over by Harry and his friends. She made her way over to him.

"Hey, Ol. Lish and Ang said you were looking for me?" she inquired when she reached him.

"Hi. Yeah. Come over here?" he asked, gesturing vaguely toward the stairs. She grinned, and followed him to the stairs.

"So, Kat, I was kind of wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Oliver asked, grinning a little at the end. He looked at Katie rather expectantly.

Katie grinned back. "You don't know how ironic it is that you asked me that just now."

Oliver's facial expression became confused. "Why is that?"

Katie studied Oliver for a couple seconds. "Maybe I'll tell you next weekend when we're in Hogsmeade." Oliver's face broke out into a wide smile. He leaned down and kissed Katie on the cheek. She looped her arm through his and turned toward their friends, who were all watching them, identical smiles on their faces.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: Well, that was a lot of fun to write. Thanks to everyone who has read this, whether you reviewed or not. It really means a lot to me. This is probably one of my favorite things I've ever written. I have a couple more story ideas with these characters planned, so this won't be the last you hear from me. =D

xox - Jaycie


End file.
